List of 1980's toys owned by Marilou the Otter
This is a list of all the 1980's toys Marilou the Otter (Another Sophie) owns. Please note that this is currently under construction. Care Bears *Bedtime Bear Plush *Birthday Bear Plush *Cheer Bear Plush *Friend Bear Plush *Funshine Bear Plush *Good Luck Bear Plush *Grumpy Bear Plush *Love-a-Lot Bear Plush *Tenderheart Bear Plush *Wish Bear Plush *Baby Hugs Bear Plush *Baby Tugs Bear Plush *Champ Bear Plush *Share Bear Plush *Secret Bear Plush *Grams Bear Plush *Brave Heart Lion Plush *Bright Heart Raccoon Plush *Cozy Heart Penguin Plush *Gentle Heart Lamb Plush *Lotsa Heart Elephant Plush *Loyal Heart Dog Plush *Swift Heart Rabbit Plush *Proud Heart Cat Plush My Little Pony *Butterscotch *Blue Belle *Minty *Snuzzle *Cotton Candy *Blossom *Bow Tie *Applejack *Seashell *Bubbles *Medley *Firefly *Twilight *Glory *Moondancer *Sunbeam *Seawinkle *Wavedancer *Sealight *Parasol *Moonstone *Skydancer *Sunlight *Windy *Starshine *Tootsie *Cherries Jubilee *Lickety-Split *Posey *Surprise *Heart Throb *Powder *Sparkler *Gusty *Skyflier *Tickle *Starflower *Confetti *Flutterbye *Trickles *Pinwheel *Sea Breeze *Whitecap *Sea Mist *Wave Jumper *Sand Dollar *High Tide *Baby Firefly *Baby Surprise *Baby Blossom *Baby Cotton Candy *Baby Glory *Baby Moondancer *Sea Star *Sea Shimmer *Backstroke *Tiny Bubbles *Splasher *Surf Rider *Truly *Lofty *North Star *Magic Star *Ribbon *Cupcake *Buttons *Shady *Wind Whistler *Paradise *Twist *Skippity Doo *Bouncy *Fifi *Scrumptious *Hippity Hop *Galaxy *Gingerbread *Masquerade *Sweet Stuff *Fizzy *Whizzer *Sweet Pop *Speedy *Sky Rocket *Baby Shady *Baby Lickety Split *Baby Ribbon *Baby Lofty *Baby Gusty *Baby Heart Throb *Ripple *Sun Shower *Water Lily *Beachcomber *Sea Shimmer *Surf Rider *Sea Star *Rosedust *Honeysuckle *Morning Glory *Peach Blossom *Forget-Me-Not *Lily *Bangles *Angel *Tic Tac Toe *Mimic *Locket *Quackers *Bright Eyes *Sugarberry *Milky Way *Love Melody *Dancing Butterflies *Sweet Tooth *Up, Up, and Away *Wingsong *Tropical Breeze *Wind Drifter *Cloud Puff *Salty *Tex *Quarterback *Slugger *Steamer *4-Speed *Princess Primrose *Princess Serena *Princess Sparkle *Princess Starburst *Princess Tiffany *Princess Royal Blue *Baby Quackers *Baby Tic Tac Toe *Baby Fifi *Baby Bouncy *Baby North Star *Sea Spray *Wavy *Salty *Surfy *Sea Breeze *Dipper *Milkweed and Tumbleweed *Sniffles and Snookums *Jangles and Tangles *Doodles and Noodles *Dibbles and Nibbles *Rattles and Tattles *Zig Zag the Zebra *Spunky the Camel *Creamsicle the Giraffe *Kingsley the Lion *Pink Dreams *Hushabye *Sweet Dreams *Pink Dreams *Pillow Talk *Sleepy Head *Nightcap *Sleep Tight *Merriweather *Night Glider *Buttons *Munchy *Yum Yum *Bonnie Bonnets *Cuddles *Cloud Dreamer *Magic Hat *Windy *Mirror Mirror *Floater *Braided Beauty *Ringlets *Bouquet *Twisty Tail *Curly Locks *Pretty Vision *Princess Moondust *Princess Pristina *Princess Misty *Princess Sunbeam *Princess Dawn *Princess Taffeta *Peppermint Crunch *Swirly Whirly *Sherbet *Crunch Berry *Banana Surprise *Coco Berry *Woosie *Squeezer *Romper *Tall Tales *Tabby *Tossles *Barnacle *Wigwam *Chief *Baby Sweet Stuff *Baby Noddins *Baby Snippy *Baby Graffiti *Baby Ribbs *Baby Whirly Twirl *Speckles and Bunkie *Sticky and Sniffles *Sandcastle and Shovels *Puddles and Peeks *Big Top and Toppy *Jabber and Jebber *Misty *Foamy *Wavedancer *Seawinkle *Seashore *Sealight *Cranberry Muffins *Boysenberry Pie *Strawberry Surprise *Cherry Treats *Raspberry Jam *Blueberry Baskets *Sky Dancer *Little Flitter *Buzzer *Lady Flutter *Glow *High Flyer *Oakly the Moose *Cutesaurus the Dinosaur *Edgar the Elephant *Cha Cha the Llama *Clipper *Satin 'n Lace *Star Hopper *Napper *Twinkler *Sunspot *Stardancer *Sky Rocket *Sunny Bunch *Brilliant Blossoms *Sparkler *Flower Bouquet *Tassels *Diamond Dreams *Lemon Treats *Mint Dreams *Sugar Apple *Molasses *Sugar Sweet *Caramel Crunch *Sand Digger *Main Sail *Seaflower *Shoreline *Wave Runner *Beach Ball *Dainty Dahlia *Lavender Lace *Daisy Sweet *Sweet Suds *Red Roses *Sweet Lily *Tap Dancer *Player *Songster *Swinger *Twirler *D.J. *Skylark *Star Gleamer *Brilliant Bloom *Glittering Gem *Bright Bouquet Family *Sweet Celebrations Family *Apple Delight Family *Star Hopper *Sunspot *Twinkler *Baby Bows *Baby Dots 'n Hearts *Baby Starburst *Baby Splashes *Baby Glider *Baby Sunnybunch *Baby Paws *Baby Countdown *Baby Drummer *Baby Leaper *Baby Waddles *Baby Racer *Wiggles *Squirmy *Shaggy *Dangles *Tappy *Yo-Yo *Whirly *Cool Breeze *Moon Jumper *Sun Glider *Flurry *Starry Wings *Fancy Flower *Frilly Flower *Flowerburst *Dainty *Wild Flower *Spring Song *Baby Pony and Pretty Pal *Baby Stripes and Baby Nectar *Baby Fleecy and Baby Woolly *Baby Lucky Leaf and Baby Leafy *Baby Pockets and Baby Hoppy *Li'l Tot *Clipper *Coat 'n Tails *Pearlized Baby Surprise *Pearlized Baby Glory *Pearlized Baby Blossom *Pearlized Baby Cotton Candy *Pearlized Baby Firefly *Pearlized Baby Moondreamer *Dabble *Scribbles *Li'l Cupcake *Li'l Sweetcake The Wuzzles *Bumblelion Plush *Butterbear Plush *Eleroo Plush *Hoppopotamus Plush *Rhinokey Plush *Moosel Plush *Koalakeet Plush *Pandeaver Plush *Tycoon Plush *Woolrus Plush *Piggypine Plush *Skowl Plush *Chipadillo Plush *Foxee Plush *Kittypen Plush *Moofly Plush *Peepsqueak Plush *Puppling Plush *Woxee Plush *Bumblelion Figurine *Butterbear Figurine *Eleroo Figurine *Hoppopotamus Figurine *Rhinokey Figurine *Moosel Figurine Note: All Baby Wuzzle plushies Marilou has were items received from her pen-pal from England named Luke the Otter. Firffels *Fird plush *Dicken plush *Bertle plush *Shamel plush *Butterfrog plush *Elephonkey plush *Fird figurine *Dicken figurine *Bertle figurine *Shamel figurine *Butterfrog figurine *Elephonkey figurine Maple Town *Patty Rabbit figure *Bobby Bear figure *Rabbit Family *Bear Family *Fox Family *Raccoon Family *Squirrel Family *Dog Family *Beaver Family *Badger Family *Pig Family *Mole Family *Mouse Family *Sheriff Barney Bulldog Figure *Miss Deer Figure *Mayor Dandy Lion Figure *Master Monkey Figure *Oscar Otter Figure *Wilde Wolf Figure *Sally Squirrel Figure *Bunny Rabbit Figure *Cubby Bear Figure *Benny Beaver Figure *Merry Mouse Figure *Rusty Raccoon Figure *House Playset *Maple Town School Playset *Maple Town Train Sylvanian Families *Wildwood Family *Babblebrook Family *Chestnut Family *Thistlethorn Family *Evergreen Family *Waters Family *Timbertop Family *Hoppinset Family *Slydale Family *Treefellow Family *Oakwood Family *McBurrows Family Muppet Babies *Baby Kermit in sailor suit plush (Hasbro) *Baby Piggy plush (Hasbro) *Baby Fozzie plush (Hasbro) *Baby Animal plush (Hasbro) *Baby Rowlf plush (Hasbro) *Baby Gonzo plush (Hasbro) *Baby Kermit Action Racer *Baby Kermit Little Bopper *Baby Piggy Little Bopper *Holiday Huggable Baby Kermit plush *Holiday Huggable Baby Piggy plush *Holiday Huggable Baby Fozzie plush *Ringleader Baby Kermit plush (Dakin) *Acrobat Baby Piggy plush (Dakin) *Clown Baby Fozzie plush (Dakin) *Daredevil Baby Animal plush (Dakin) *Band Leader Baby Rowlf plush (Dakin) *Hear-a-Tune Guitar *Country Fiddle *Country & Western Banjo *Baby Kermit Jack-in-the-Box *Baby Piggy Jack-in-the-Box *Baby Kermit vinyl figure *Baby Piggy vinyl figure *Baby Fozzie vinyl figure *Baby Animal vinyl figure *Baby Scooter vinyl figure *Baby Skeeter vinyl figure *Baby Rowlf vinyl figure *Baby Gonzo vinyl figure *Baby Fozzie Tub Pirate *Baby Piggy Tub Pirate *Baby Kermit Happy Meal Toy *Baby Piggy Happy Meal Toy *Baby Fozzie Happy Meal Toy *Baby Gonzo Happy Meal Toy *Baby Animal Happy Meal Toy Popples *PC Popple plush *Party Popple plush *Pancake plush *Puzzle plush *Prize plush *Puffball plush *Pretty Bit plush *Potato Chip plush *Putter plush *Bibsy Plush *Cribsy Plush *Punkster Plush *Punkity Plush Rainbow Brite *20 inch Rainbow Brite doll *20 inch Shy Violet doll *20 inch Patty O'Green doll *16 inch Red Butler doll *16 inch Canary Yellow doll *Baby Brite doll The Get Along Gang *Montgomery Moose Skatin' Plush *Dotty Dog Skatin' Plush *Zipper Cat Skatin' Plush *Woolma Lamb Skatin' Plush *Bingo Beaver Skatin' Plush *Portia Porcupine Skatin' Plush *Catchum Crocodile Skatin' Plush *Leland Lizard Skatin' Plush *Montgomery Moose Dress Up Kid *Dotty Dog Dress Up Kid *Zipper Cat Dress Up Kid *Woolma Lamb Dress Up Kid *Bingo Beaver Dress Up Kid *Portia Porcupine Dress Up Kid *Bernice Bear Dress Up Kid *Flora Fox Dress Up Kid *Lolly Squirrel Dress Up Kid *Montgomery Moose Miniature *Dotty Dog Miniature *Zipper Cat Miniature *Woolma Lamb Miniature *Bingo Beaver Miniature *Portia Porcupine Miniature *Bernice Bear Miniature *Braker Turtle Miniature *Flora Fox Miniature *Lolly Squirrel Miniature *Rocco Rabbit Miniature *Rudyard Lion Miniature *Catchum Crocodile Miniature *Leland Lizard Miniature *Hocus Hare Miniature *Pocus Possum Miniature *Clubhouse Caboose Playset *Haunted Badger Mansion Playset *Handrail Car Wheelin' Windup *River Raft Wheelin' Windup *Skateboard Wheelin' Windup *Soapbox Cart Wheelin' Windup Note: The toys of Catchum Crocodile, Leland Lizard, Hocus Hare, and Pocus Possum were received by Marilou's pen-pal from the UK named Luke the Otter Category:Lists Category:List of toys Category:List of Items